


【政斯】死生不负，焉能不负（1-5）

by beilin



Category: Records of the Historian
Genre: M/M
Language: Thermian
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilin/pseuds/beilin
Summary: 主《史记》相关设定，私设如山。主政斯，含非斯，其他cp自由心证。不喜慎入，欢迎捉虫。有韩非、蒙毅、赵高出场，扶苏、吕不韦、蒙恬、燕太子丹、荆轲、嫪毐、赵姬提及。
Kudos: 3





	【政斯】死生不负，焉能不负（1-5）

秦王政十年，秦宗室大臣请一切逐客，李斯亦在逐中。斯临行上书，即《谏逐客书》。秦王乃令蒙毅速请斯回，除逐客之令，复斯官，卒用其计谋。  
“李客卿上书。”  
嬴政正端坐于大殿之上翻阅奏章，未抬头停笔，只开口道：“呈上来。”  
“臣闻吏议逐客，窃以为过矣……”嬴政往下阅之，一句一叹，终了未竟便道：“急传蒙毅。”  
不多时，蒙毅气喘吁吁地赶到，少年未着甲胄，只一身华裳。原得嬴政喜爱，束发后就常在宫中与诸公子同习射、御。此刻玩闹正欢，急匆匆赶来，少年面上犹沾些微尘土，神情略有不舍。  
“卿带一队侍卫，亲自速去，寻李客卿回城。”  
蒙毅答：“是。”利落转身而去。  
嬴政于其后又补充道：“拒便杀之。”  
蒙毅脚步一滞，只微微皱了下眉便风也似的离开了。  
翻阅几眼奏章，心下思量：“蒙毅聪慧灵巧，李斯行不多时，应是不难寻到。”终是静不下心，又捧过那《谏逐客书》细细品读起来。  
半个时辰后，李斯入殿便拜：“谢陛下。”  
蒙毅也跟在后面行礼：“回陛下，李客卿带到了。”  
嬴政朝他点头，目光赞许道：“卿先下去吧。”  
“是。”蒙毅心中还惦记着刚才的游戏，开心得露齿一笑，便一溜烟跑走了。  
嬴政转眸，见李斯未着官服，一袭白衣。李斯平日一丝不苟，如今鬓边几缕发丝垂落，衣袂亦沾了尘土，难得狼狈之相。  
“先生的文章，比之当年更胜。”  
“陛下谬赞。”  
嬴政又传来赵高，拟诏撤销逐客令，六国被逐之人皆可归秦。赵高应了旨下去做事，殿上又空余二人。  
“先生的字和文章一如既往的漂亮，世人难望项背。仓促之间，亦成珠玉之言。”嬴政用手轻抚竹简，感受指下那人一笔一划刻下的凹痕。  
“承陛下恩宠，臣愧惧。”  
“先生有此等高见，何不早来见朕，是恼朕赶你走了？”  
“臣不敢。陛下之令，臣下不敢置喙。上谏为臣本分，决断全凭陛下定夺。”李斯低头应道，声音无悲无喜。  
嬴政握紧了手中的竹简，他的手中执掌着秦国的命运，这是操控天下的一双手，而今却在不为觉察的颤抖。他感到手下的竹简是那么冰凉，正如他们之间的距离。  
“不日复卿原职，退下吧。”  
“谢陛下，臣告退。”  
他讨厌李斯的拘谨疏离，他任用李斯，是看重他的谋略，欣赏他的气魄。但李斯所有的锋芒和凌傲，都隐在字里行间，挥洒于六国明争暗斗的战场，不在他面前显露分毫。  
那时秦王尚年少，于帝王之道仍在摸索之中，而李斯已深谙为臣之道。表面的恭顺正是李斯日后长宠不衰的原因。不然，他早蹈前人的覆辙。  
嬴政不容任何敢于在他面前说不的人，敬重如韩非，至亲如扶苏，又何如？  
况他李斯，生于毫末，曾仕吕不韦，即使后至权倾朝野，他未有一分恃宠而骄。  
他了解嬴政，早于嬴政了解他。  
李斯所有的文章，嬴政都藏于寝殿的秘室之中。更深露重之时，他多次秉烛走进阴冷的秘室，不厌其烦，一次次翻阅那些竹卷。  
在那些文字构建的帝国伟梦里，他将那人写下的预言一步步化为现实。书页的著者是一个锋芒毕露、肆意恣狂的人，一个和他平日所见截然不同的李斯，那个人和他一起睥睨天下，指着万里山河，对他说：“这都是你的，你要的天下，我会帮你得到。”  
坐拥整个天下，独难修补自身破碎的灵魂。  
何以遇到一个人，能迎合他至此。  
何以一个人能动心忍性至将蔽天锋芒遮掩得分毫不露。  
可惜他永远见不到，自己死后，那人再不肯顺随任何人的性子。  
有些事，有些情，自是无可佐证也无以为证。  
像他再寻不得第二个李斯，容他去探问一二。  
像世上再无这不世功业，来引诱见证他的丞相是不是趋利而为。  
他也永远都不会知道，李斯离城，未带一金一物，从被逐之时起，他就在等他遣人来请了。  
秦王政十年，李斯说秦王，请先取韩以恐他国，於是使斯下韩。韩王患之。与韩非谋弱秦。  
十四年，秦急攻韩，韩王遣非使秦。秦用李斯谋，留非，非死云阳。韩王请为臣。十八年，虏韩王安，遂韩亡。  
李斯刚复廷尉职，便向嬴政建议攻打韩国以震慑六国。“廉直不容于邪枉之臣。”李斯手下探子早传回消息，韩非不得韩王重用，是时李斯便松了一口气，定下攻韩之策。复叹息道：“何谓奸佞不容，世道不容矣。”  
嬴政听他谏议过后，思虑良久未决。月余，李斯献《孤愤》、《五蠹》等文，未上一言。是夜，嬴政急诏李斯，问他：“著书者何人？”  
李斯见他手捧竹简，正是自己白日所呈，回道：“韩国公子韩非。”  
嬴政又问道：“卿与韩非是同门，韩非此人何如？”  
李斯回道：“韩师兄之才远胜于斯，愧不如。”  
嬴政见李斯也对韩非评价甚高，大喜。又翻着书卷，复问：“那卿以为，韩非的学说如何？”  
“师兄著作，斯阅之惊叹不已。”  
“以卿之见，朕应该用韩非之学？”嬴政问道。  
李斯忙跪下道：“臣罪该万死。”  
“爱臣太亲，必危其身；人臣太贵，必易主位……”嬴政念了几句，又叹道：“此人深谙权术至此，与游死无恨矣。”  
李斯仍跪于庭下不言。嬴政下令道：“朕要邀韩非来秦。”  
“臣愿出使韩国为说客，邀师兄入秦。”  
“甚好，如若不从。卿无需勉力，攻韩便是。卿于朕是何位，卿自知，务必平安归秦。”  
“谢陛下，臣告退。”李斯心中暗喜，经此一事，攻韩势在必行。  
“李斯。”  
嬴政极少叫他的名字，李斯抬头看着嬴政。  
“韩非深谙帝王之术，不过朕非生而为帝。”说及此嬴政皱眉，他颇不愿提起少年时光。纵使李斯也只是在长信侯之乱时，听嬴政大怒道：“岂非天下孤儿亦皆幸于朕邪？”李斯心思百转千回，嬴政又道：“这一路跌宕曲折，卿与朕，岂非一般君臣，可以权利离之。”  
“臣不敢。”李斯又行礼。  
“不时便要早朝了，免卿回府周折，偏殿歇息吧。”说着命赵高带李斯去休息。  
“谢陛下。”李斯也未推辞。嬴政处理政务，常有突发奇思，他夜半入宫言及天明也是常事，以至在宫中偏殿嬴政专为他留了一间卧房。  
只是外界似乎，流言不息。  
“陛下让我来送公子上路。”李斯带着人来，送上鸩酒。  
韩非抬头看他一眼，道：“我…亲见…陛下。”  
李斯站在牢房外面，命人进牢门送酒。回道：“师兄，抱歉，生前再无机会得见圣颜了。”  
韩非看着桌上酒说道：“你…等…半日…他…自…”  
“伴君在侧十余年，陛下性情斯悉知之。”李斯挥手让人退下，又道：“师兄以为，今日之祸，是谁人促成？”  
韩非冷笑：“亲臣…弄权…危君…愚蠢…”  
“秦国之事，不烦师兄操劳。”从为学之时起，韩非就负有盛名，李斯也极为欣赏他的学说。他二人拜荀子门下，却同喜刑名法术之学，结为知己，也是奇缘。  
但为了确保攻韩之计成行，他送上《韩非子》，而嬴政也意料之中的大加赞赏，令他没有选择的余地。  
“刑过不避大臣，赏善不遗匹夫。”可这并非是明法度，评公正的时机。法理仁德都不适合秦国，不适合嬴政和他，他们要统一这天下，绝不能因任何人事生出嫌隙。  
“作乱…擅宠…自毙…”韩非也不再看李斯，自斟桌上鸩酒。  
李斯垂眸，避开不去看韩非自尽，“这天下大势，没有人比师兄看得更清楚。斯所作为，师兄亦能懂我。”  
韩非抬眸盯着他，眼中有不甘亦有怜悯，终是叹息：“为人臣…僭越…引火自焚。”  
李斯回道：“战火止息之前，无论天道人伦，权术法理，皆为尘土。唯陛下之言，是天下之旨。而斯，要在他的身边。”  
儒门旧事，他早尽忘。挥袖悄拭泪，故人从此绝。  
翌日。  
“廷尉，派人把韩非放出狱，明日朕要见他。”嬴政批着奏章下令道。  
“回陛下，昨日臣亲带人赐其鸩酒，现已卒于狱中。”  
嬴政闻言搁笔，良久质问道：“朕昨日盛怒，一时负气之言。卿竟然带人亲去了？”  
“臣有罪，不识圣意，愿陛下责罚。”  
嬴政拿过手边《韩非子》，又问道：“韩非与你有同门之谊，不过非言几句，便要置之死地？”  
“臣与韩非同出荀子门下，韩非尚且非儒，何以师门之情至此？存韩灭赵之言，狼子之心。为陛下谋，非顾己。臣有罪，陛下责臣便是。”  
嬴政知李斯与韩非政见相左，只道：“朕喜韩非之言，未必全听之信之。权臣之论，恐庸君难御臣下之言罢了。韩非虽有不世之才，却不知朕，不知秦。”  
李斯不言。前番赐死韩非的话是嬴政亲自下的令，现今他也不好发作，只是数叹此等英才横死于此。  
“卿知朕，也知秦。从未见卿肆意至此。韩非之学，朕甚重之。”  
“陛下所言极是，实为国之良策。”  
“那便按其实行，待得统一天下，他泉下有知，死也不冤。”  
“是，谢陛下。”  
李斯退下，行过甘泉宫中梨花纷飞如雨。他想着韩非的最后一句话，“秦攻前…回…荀子…拒…院中…落叶…纷飞如雨…恍觉似…师弟…犹坐树下…叶落发梢…吟‘昔我往矣’……”李斯想回他一句，韩非已没了气息，于是那句话，李斯终是没有说出来。  
这咸阳宫，这秦国，是他自己选择的安身立命之所，他的君王统一的霸业谁都不能阻止，谁都不能妨碍他在嬴政身旁辅佐。  
“师兄，抱歉，斯得罪。”  
秦王政二十六年，初并天下。始皇可斯议，明法度，定律令，同文书。明年，又巡狩，外攘四夷，斯皆有力焉。  
二十八年，刻石泰山，刻石琅琊。二十九年，刻石之罘。不胜记。始皇巡行数年，斯皆从。立石颂秦德，辞皆斯书。  
岁月长河，他收天下金砾珠玉堆于咸阳，六国美人钟鼓充于宫室，所得诸侯士人亦是如此。奇人异珍，如星璀璨。然浮光掠影，洗尽铅华，最初与最终，殿下伫立的，始终是那个人。  
他曾一时兴起，深夜偷访廷尉府。府众都吓得魂飞魄散，黑压压跪了满庭满阶，倒是没有人敢发出一丝声响。  
他蹑步穿过人群，轻戳破窗纸向书房里窥伺，李斯披一袭狐裘，正于烛光下刻着竹简。嬴政推门而入，眼神示意李斯不必起身行礼，那人倒没像下人那般惊慌，抬头瞥他一眼，犹自继续刻文。  
嬴政走到桌前，随口念了几句：“皇帝临位……二十有六年，初并天下，罔不宾服……”，猜到是过些日子登泰山封禅要用的颂文。嬴政立在一旁静观片刻，又道：“朕不喜那群腐儒，师古非今，文章板涩，下笔枯楞。却要劳烦廷尉多辛苦分外之事了。”他抬起李斯按在板上的左手，拾桌上石雕摆件替之压着竹板，轻抚把玩着李斯的手，这是一双文人的手，手上薄茧都是刻字批卷时磨下的，与执剑之人带着血腥气的茧痕不同。李斯的手细长却枯瘦，并不好看。  
李斯任他动作，仍旧专心刻文，“能为陛下分忧，臣自尽心竭力。”  
嬴政又开口道：“卿还记得荆轲吗？”李斯刻文的手一滞，复又继续，“臣失职。”  
嬴政面色未改：“那日惊险，倒不是卿之过失。朕提及此是因，事后遣人细察荆轲，得一趣事。”  
“愿闻其详。”  
“姬丹请荆轲刺秦，便想讨好他。一日，荆轲赞一琴者手美，姬丹即断其手奉之，以讨轲欢心。”  
李斯听言，冷笑几声。  
李斯的笑声并不动听，和嬴政所想象的清越不同，尖刻刺耳。他抬起李斯的手举到面前，“廷尉的手也生得很美，可若有人敢以此来讨恩宠而动卿一分一毫，朕定将其肢解夷族。”  
“荆轲不过一刺客，徒有虚名，贱若尘土。陛下何以自比？”  
“因为近来奏章中许多人都想向朕献上卿这双手，”嬴政放下李斯的手，又转而抚摸他的脖颈，“又或是觊觎廷尉这颗头许久了。”嬴政手指冰冷，李斯不禁瑟缩了一下。  
“天下人事草木，全凭陛下定夺。臣之性命，亦是如此。”嬴政沉默片刻，淡然开口道：“不是事皆决于法么，廷尉大人？”  
相对无言。  
直至李斯刻下“既平天下，不懈于治……”嬴政眉头微皱，品评道：“没有你初上书那篇写得好。”语气狡黠似有不满。  
“瞧陛下说的，那么久远的文章，臣都不记得写了些什么。但想来应是一些诓骗吹嘘陛下以求重用的话吧。”嬴政极少起玩心，今日不知为何忽有兴致出宫来此，李斯便也顺着由着他。  
“朕要治廷尉的罪，廷尉此言，朕可是盛怒。”嬴政说着，在屋内踱步，又走到窗边向外看去。黑压压一片仍跪着一动不动，密集的人群死一般寂静，连呼吸都比枝叶间穿过的风声还要低。  
嬴政看了一会儿便觉无聊。  
李斯度他心性，以为嬴政真的有些不悦，又开口道：“那篇文中所言，不过猜测期许。何等稚拙软靡。如今刻文，其言凿凿，其事俱实，日月可昭，天地为证，岂不胜过当日千万。”  
“廷尉之文，质而实绮，癯而实腴。一向深得朕意。”嬴政见他认真，不再打趣，淡淡夸赞几句。他把整个天下踩在脚下，却连一个玩笑都开不得，当真是无聊至极，“天色已晚，朕回宫了。卿刻完此文也早些歇息吧。”  
“谢陛下。”李斯起身行礼，恭送嬴政离开。他抬眸望着君王的背影融进月色，逐渐消失，又坐下继续刻文。  
于天下官民，他掌刑严苛，弄权除异，索求甚多。但于此人，他只想追随他的背影，辅佐他立万世之功业，倒无暇自顾。  
世人皆讽他谄媚惑主，助纣为虐。可他心中所思，肺腑之言，倘若尽刻成文章，那份倾慕，怕是万里山川都记刻不下。  
秦王政三十五年，卢生说言始皇所居毋令人知，可得不死药。中人或告丞相帝事，始皇怒而诏捕诸时在旁者，皆杀之。  
卢生等亡去，始皇闻，怒，坑咸阳诸生四百六十馀人。  
即后世所言，与“焚书”并称“坑儒”之事。  
本到了早朝时分，卢生说言真人恬淡，今日不宜往咸阳宫，嬴政听之。  
正午时分，侍卫报见一群人往此处来。嬴政本诏令任何人不得泄露行踪，今时见有人来盛怒不已，闭门不见，将要治众人罪。待看清来者最前一人正是丞相李斯，念及前日之事，更是怒不可遏，然复命侍卫放人进来。  
“陛下，臣有罪，无诏入见。”  
嬴政本欲责难，但见他脸色苍白，嘴唇干裂，转而问道：“卿何以至此？”  
“从咸阳宫出一百五十里，辗转数个时辰，万幸寻得陛下。”  
嬴政见他本单薄瘦弱，今又憔悴不堪，一时气消了些。望其双鬓染霜，又慨叹数十年白驹过隙，如梦似幻。  
“众人都退下，丞相留下。”  
李斯指挥人把竹简摆好，众人便退下了。  
嬴政恍神，这一刻竟如当年风云诡谲、共谋天下之际，天地之间，独留他们两人和一地文卷。  
嬴政怅然若有所失，片刻道：“丞相脱履。”  
“陛下，臣粗陋之躯……”李斯未料及此，慌忙推辞。  
嬴政不再多言，将面前人推倒仰躺于地，伸手利落脱丝履，解袜带。  
李斯趾踝间皆红肿不堪，多处磨出血泡，严重之处血涔涔而下。嬴政扭头与他对视，目露责备之意。  
“臣老迈，久行不便，小伤无妨。”  
“卿居丞相之尊，竟不知世上有轿辇类物吗？”  
“陛下久久不至，殿上百官惶惶。臣急寻陛下，哪里顾得及行具。”李斯严辞激烈。近日嬴政忽沉迷长生之道，甚至与他发怒，杀随从数人。奏章也批阅寥寥，他是真的焦头烂额，气愤不已。嬴政向来独断专权，从不懈于政事。如今竟为长生而弃政务于不顾。  
天下初定，地方动乱仍频。他费尽心血，冒死谏得废分封立郡县，如今天下大权皆决于嬴政一人，嬴政不信他用他，他尚可应对，可嬴政弃朝政于不顾，他是真的急了。  
嬴政凝视李斯，这个人老了，印象中还是这人初见时意气风发的模样，久在身边竟无知觉，时光的可怕之处便在于此。他解开李斯发冠，从中挑出一缕白发，用力揪住。李斯吃痛，只强忍不言。  
“卿不畏老不惧死吗？”嬴政质问道，手上力度逐渐加强。  
李斯痛得头晕目眩，强自凝神答道：“枯荣有数，天行有常，臣此生得遇陛下，天之所钟，死无恨矣。”语到最后，止不住痛呼呻吟。  
嬴政蓦地松了手，李斯伏在地上大口喘息。  
嬴政望着炉内袅袅青烟飘散无痕，忽地大笑：“卿岂非不得而认命邪？真人可改天，何不可逆命？”语罢却又露出颓然之色。  
李斯披头散发，也不顾仪容。将竹简一份份摆于嬴政面前，先打开一卷说道：“这是山东郡尉呈上来的，说田间有人暴乱……”  
嬴政看着他，又瞥了眼竹简。李斯长发披散下来，如瀑流过眼角颈侧，垂至胸前，显得整个人锋锐的神情都柔和起来，嬴政见惯了李斯恭顺，却未见过这个人温柔的模样。  
他听着那人言辞慨然，把柔婉意境破坏了个干净。他劈手夺过竹简，开口道：“真人者，性须恬淡。”便细细阅览起来。  
李斯不理，将一应物什布置妥当。一时便是君臣一人递卷，一人批阅。  
间或李斯在递卷之时解释补充几句，或嬴政问及，李斯便回答。  
日光西斜，李斯便拿出带来的灯烛，点燃放置周围。之后又继续整理竹简。  
星月高悬，奏章阅毕。李斯收好竹简，跪下顿首道：“谢陛下，臣告退。”  
嬴政沉默，李斯长跪不起，两人僵持之间，嬴政淡然开口道：“卿叫外面等着的进来抬竹简吧。以卿之力，怕月余也搬不完。”  
李斯应声起身，重束好发冠，整理仪容，去叫来随从，抬着竹简而去。嬴政望他走远，只觉透过履袜直看到他足上淋漓鲜血。李斯仍若无其事，步伐稳健如常。嬴政不由胸中一窒。  
想来死亡不过别离一种，生别甚苦，永诀或却是解脱。  
这些年来，他君臣二人一向心意相通，从未有一事相左。  
他不信命，也不惧命。  
但如今李斯，那个和他一路相携的人，却率先甩开了他的手。  
他先是恼怒，而后杀之不忍，逼之不从，奈何？  
“卿真是……”嬴政喃喃道，终是不忍，“罢了。”他瞥一眼殿中诸方士，转身决然而去。  
不想未过几日，卢生等人遁逃。嬴政怒极反笑，下令索咸阳诸生犯禁者，得四百六十余人。  
朝堂之上，嬴政令御史：“诸生皆坑之咸阳，使天下知之。”散朝后，复问道：“丞相大人这回可是满意了？”  
“臣不敢。”李斯仍恭顺如常，他却分明见得殿下那人眼底不掩饰的笑意，像只小狐狸，哦不，老狐狸。  
狐死必首丘。望故乡，故乡何处，望咸阳，此心安处是吾乡。  
秦王政三十七年，七月丙寅，沙丘平台。  
始皇病益甚，群臣独左丞相斯得见。  
“卿还记得那日说的话吗？”  
“臣与陛下之言数不胜数。”  
“卿说欲追随天下之主，而今天下易主，卿是不是就要背叛朕？”  
“臣不敢。”  
“是不会还是不敢？”  
“君威甚重，臣无力背叛也无利背叛。”  
嬴政看着李斯，他立在榻侧不过触手可及，可两心之距远于天涯。  
“朕应该杀了你。”  
李斯慌忙跪下，“臣惶恐。”  
“朕不放心你，卿有相国之能，城府却深不可测。当日灭六国，需卿之能；今传二世，忌卿之能。”  
李斯匍匐于地，满头汗珠，瑟瑟发抖。  
嬴政厉目注视于他，像是要割破这张狡黠面皮，探寻其真心。  
良久，嬴政收回了目光，锋锐了一生的戾气募地消散了，他笑了，李斯从未想见过嬴政会有如此单纯明丽的笑容，竟看得有些痴了。观其一生际遇，还是孩童之时便遭常人难忍的磨难与屈辱，何以有半分快乐无邪可言。  
天下已定，功业已成。那块块碑文镌刻于山河社稷之上。  
是他所撰，歌颂于他。  
然岁华摇落，世无生者不凋零。  
纵是李斯，于六国朝堂之上，生死之间，未有一刻失态之人，竟忍不住痛哭失声。  
“朕该杀了卿的”，年轻垂死的帝王第一次轻柔抚上面前人的脸颊，他们之间永远隔着漫长无边的冰冷石阶，生死永诀之际，这距离终是消去了。“可朕，除卿之外，竟不愿寻第二个有辅国之能，又可信任之人。”嬴政的手徒然滑落，只带走了李斯眼角一颗悬而未落的泪珠。  
“陛下！”终其一生，李斯只撕心裂肺，不可自制的痛哭这一次。那一瞬间的痛苦令他失去了平生引以为傲、赖以生存的理智，他想要追随这个人而去，他不能接受也不能理解，这个要和他一起共建千秋之业的人，凭什么可以先行离去？  
“丞相大人？”赵高听到李斯的高呼连忙进来查看情况，见嬴政已没了气息，直跪下痛哭着大喊，“陛下！陛下……”  
“中车府令大人。”李斯突然抬高声音，打断了赵高的哀呼。  
“君侯……”赵高抬头看着李斯，试探地欲言又止，目光若有所思。  
“陛下可已传书于长公子？”李斯面上泪痕未干，声却冷愈霜雪。  
“上崩突然，书犹未行。”  
“长公子被陛下贬于上郡，非诏终生不得入咸阳。胡亥公子却随行左右，爱憎分明，怎会传书于长公子？”李斯面容仍悲戚不已，似这番大逆不道之言不是从他口中说出，他还陷于嬴政之死的哀恸中。  
赵高跟随嬴政多年，对局势亦是了然，“是高笨嘴拙舌，陛下正是传书长公子，责其为人子不孝，蒙恬为人臣不忠，皆赐死。”  
“烦请中车府令大人好生照料陛下遗体。”李斯再未看榻上之人和赵高一眼，径直走出屋子。  
关于嬴政死后诸事，李斯已经思虑多时。嬴政杀他，他只能认命服诛，嬴政留他，便遏制不得他。李斯在赌，他一生生于微尘毫末，行于利刃之隙，胜负决生死，没有半分缓和余地。  
可他从没有想过，那个杀伐决断，刚毅戾深之人，竟在最后，心软了一次。  
可他从不会心软。  
陛下啊，真是抱歉。亡国之言，人臣不议。可臣与陛下之言，亡国之论，何止千万？  
他恍又想起那时的他们，他从没和嬴政说起过，从他看到他的第一眼起，少年隐忍又嗜杀的神色，不动声色间胸怀天下的气魄和从容，就令他心折。他就认定这是他要追随一生的君王，他追求的不世功名和万里江山，天下只有这个人能给，也只有这个人，他愿意追随，不择手段与代价，在所不惜。  
“陛下，你既不杀我，便是要我活着。那你如何能怪斯，求生之道。”李斯笑容阴恻。一路行来，除了刚刚死去的帝王，泱泱天下皆是他树下的仇敌。若要保全自己，保下这个法家治下的万世帝国，一场都不能输。  
tbc.  
ps：私设蒙毅年龄及出场。  
断手《史记》正文并无记载。  
2018-03-05


End file.
